Rockman Complete Works
Rockman Complete Works is a series of ports of the first six ''Rockman'' games released in Japan for the PlayStation console. New features include graphical improvements (including menu updates and new title screens), a new "Navi Mode" hint system, and Rockman 4-6 feature a full arranged soundtrack. They were later released as PSone Books in 2003. All six were released together with Rockman X7 in the Rockman Collection Special Box for the PlayStation 2, also only in Japan. The Mega Man: Anniversary Collection contains some of the new content from the Rockman Complete Works games, and was localized for different regions. As of January 2011, the series (with the exception of Rockman 5 and 6'' thus far) has made its way to the North American PlayStation store in its original form, but remains untranslated. Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Complete Works Coming to U.S. PlayStation Store It also lacks the PocketStation features. Notable Differences *A Navi Mode and a difficulty select for all the games. In the Navi Mode, the player can receive hints when pressing the select button in areas where an exclamation appears. In ''Rockman 1-3, remixed music from Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters plays throughout the game if Navi Mode is chosen while holding the Select button. *Mini-games in each entry, like a Boss Time Attack (Rockman 1-3) and a Mission Mode (Rockman 4-6). *A database for all the enemies and bosses. *Unlockable artworks, different in each game. *Different from Rockman Mega World, where the player can only save the game but can't use passwords, both saves and passwords can be used in Rockman Complete Works. *When a game is cleared in Navi Mode, an extra credits scene shows gameplay scenes of Mega Man fighting in the stages while an extra music plays (like Duo Ending 2, Rockman Ending 2, Blues Ending, and Forte Ending 2 from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters respectively in Rockman, Rockman 2, Rockman 3, and Rockman 4, and Kaze yo Tsutaete in Rockman 6). *Compatible with the PocketStation, allowing the download of the game Pokeroku and improving the health and strength of Rockman and the Robot Masters. Rockman 4 to 6 only: *Eight new unlockable Power Ups, only available in Navi Mode. *The ability to play as Mega Man without his helmet at will; simply hold R2 when selecting Original or Navi Mode. *An unlockable Sound Room option that allows you to listen to all the music from the games. Power-up parts In the Rockman Complete Works version of Rockman 4 to 6'', there are eight power-up parts that can be unlocked by obtaining battle data for the game's database. They can only be used in Navi Mode and Mission Mode, and Mega Man can equip two at a time. Gallery Cover Art RMCompleteWorks.jpg|Rockman (Rockman Complete Works) cover art. RM2CompleteWorks.jpg|Rockman 2 (Rockman Complete Works) cover art. RM3CompleteWorks.jpg|Rockman 3 (Rockman Complete Works) cover art. RM4CompleteWorks.jpg|Rockman 4 (Rockman Complete Works) cover art. RM5CompleteWorks.jpg|Rockman 5 (Rockman Complete Works) cover art. RM6CompleteWorks.jpg|Rockman 6 (Rockman Complete Works) cover art. Screenshots RCW5Title.png|Rockman 5 title screen. RCW5LightLab.png|Power Ups. Video File:Rockman Complete Works Promo Trivia *Rie Onishi, bitmap artist for Mega Man 9, says that in Japan, Rockman Complete Works is much easier to find than the Famicom cartridges. (From the liner notes of "Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack", 2008. http://shmuplations.com/megaman9/) *Dr. Light acts as Mega Man's navigator in ''Rockman 1 and 6'', thus being the only navigator to have more than one appearance. **Roll acts as Mega Man's navigator in ''Rockman 2. **Even though Proto Man is the villain in that game (under the name of Break Man), he acts as Mega Man's navigator in the Navi Mode of Rockman 3. **Though Kalinka was kidnapped by Dr. Wily, she supports Mega Man in the Navi Mode of Rockman 4. **Dr. Cossack appears in Rockman 5 in Navi Mode. He doesn't appear in the original Rockman 5, except in the instruction manuals. *Though the Rockman Complete Works were used in the Mega Man: Anniversary Collection, only the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions feature the remixed soundtracks from Rockman 4-6 Complete Works. Also, most of the unlockable content and the PocketStation compatibility were removed. *Cut Man, Elec Man, Guts Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Crash Man, Heat Man, Gemini Man and Shadow Man are the only ones to have arranged stage themes in Rockman 1-3, and their stage themes are simply recycled from ''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' and ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters''. **Oddly enough, there are also a few remixed Mega Man 7 tunes from Power Battle that are present in Rockman 3, such as the opening stage theme from the former game being used for Top Man's stage, as well as Cloud Man's theme being used for Magnet Man's stage. Additionally, the second credits screen of Rockman 4 uses Bass' theme. References External links *Rockman Complete Works (PSone Books) official site (archive) *Rockman Perfect Memories - Site with details of the six Rockman Complete Works games. Category:Remakes and collections Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Network games